Archer Denness
|birth_place = Fremantle, Western Australia |death_place = Temora, New South Wales |placeofburial = |allegiance = Australia |branch = Australian Army |serviceyears = 1940–1960 |rank = Major |unit = |commands = |battles = World War II Korean War |awards = Military Cross }} Major Archer Paterson Denness MC, (26 December 1914 – 12 September 1997) was an Australian Army officer who served during the Second World War and the Korean War. Personal life Denness was born 26 December 1914 in Fremantle, Western Australia.O'Neill 1985, pp. 636–637. He married Jessie Elma Brown on 23 November 1946 at Orange, New South Wales. She was born 12 August 1916, Gunnedah or Coonabarabran, New South Wales and was an Army Nurse during the Second World War. The couple had three children, (Helen, Ian and Janice), and 11 grandchildren. Archer died in Temora, New South Wales on 12 September 1997, and Jessie on 13 April 2006.Archer Paterson DENNESS and Jessie Elma BROWN, Brown & Temple Family Website Military career Following the outbreak of the Second World War Denness enlisted in the Second Australian Imperial Force in 1940, listing his pre-service occupation as a butcher. In 1941, after undertaking officer training, he was commissioned with the rank of lieutenant and assigned to the 2/32nd Battalion, of the 9th Division,Olwyn Green (2000). Fred Origlassi. Retrieved on 2009-09-09. serving with them during the North African campaign and then later in New Guinea after they were brought back to fight against the Japanese. In 1944 he received a Mentioned in Despatches for his service while deployed. Following the end of the war, Denness transferred to the 66th Battalion and deployed to Japan as part of the British Commonwealth Occupation Force, where he commanded the battalion's 'B' Company, carrying out a number of operations including a search raid on the village of Kinoe where Denness' company discovered a contraband smuggling vessel.Horner 1990, p. 39. In 1948, however, he returned to Australia and after being discharged on 26 May, he was placed on the Reserve of Officers list. Following the outbreak of the Korean War, Denness returned to the active list and was assigned to the 3rd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment. While in command of 'C' Company he took part in the Battle of Yongju in Korea, for which he was later awarded the Military Cross. Australians In Korea Decorated, The Sydney Morning Herald, Wednesday, 11 April 1951, p.3. Retrieved on 2009-08-30.David Butler, Battle of the Apple Orchard, Chapter 2 in Pears, M., and Kirkland, F., "Korea Remembered", Southwood Press, Sydney, 1998. Retrieved on 2009-09-09. In July 1951, Denness briefly commanded 3RAR between the departure of Lieutenant Colonel Bruce Ferguson and the arrival of the new commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Frank Hassett.Butler, Argent and Shelton 2002, p. 123. He retired in 1960. Military Cross citation DENNESS, Archer Patterson, Captain (2/400335), 3rd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment, 1950 Notes References * * * * Category:1914 births Category:1997 deaths Category:Australian military personnel of World War II Category:Australian military personnel of the Korean War Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:People from Perth, Western Australia Category:People from New South Wales